Alegria Rivas
'' Alegria "Rivas" Sitota'' (アレグリアリバスシット太田 lit. Areguria ribasu shitto Ōta) '' is one of the supporting characters in the fanfiction Wunsch auf einem stern. She is the second youngest sister in Kandake's family. History Past Not much is known about her past prior to the story's beginning other than the fact that she is one of the youngest sisters in Kandake's family. In chapter 9 Alegria mentions that she was the only sister in Kandake's family who was not part of their royal background. She met them when they came to the plantations. Present day Alegria plays a sort of minor role in the series since the sister's expatriation after the prologue. She is mentioned to have an open crush on Sadik and seems a little jealous of the attention he gives to her older sister instead of herself. In chapter 6, while working on Kandake's wedding, Alegria meets Emil after managing to stop his pet puffin from wrecking the ballroom that she had been preparing. Afterwards Algeria seems to have some infatuation by him due to her not listening to Cheylah when she was speaking to her about the castle break-in. In chapter 9, Emil asks her to dance and she agrees. But when Emil states that he knew the queen from somewhere Alegria drags him away from the dozens of people before telling him all about Kandake's past and admitting where they were really from, implying her trust towards him. Personality Alegria is shown to have a docile, more quiet personality like Cheylah is not as highly sophisticated. She is noted to have a slightly obvious crush on Sadik and is envious of how Kandake gets his attention, even though she doesn't want it. Alegria is also shown to be somewhat good with, and have a love for birds, as she was not afriad of Gilbird when she first saw him and was the only person who was able to calm down Emil's puffin in chapter 7. But Alegria rarely gets angry with the exception of chapter 9 when she yelled at Barika and Vanessa to stop arguing. Relationships: '''Sadik Adnan As mentioned before, Alegria has an obvious crush on Sadik, but he does not return these feelings. Instead, Sadik thinks of her affection as one of a friend. Although he doesn't think about her the same way that he thinks about Kandake Sadik is noted to care about Alegria, as shown in chapter 7 when he was worried that she was hurt by Emil's puffin. 'Emil Steilsson' The relationship between the two has not yet developed further then their first meeting in chapter 7 when his puffin flew into the same room that Alegria and Sadik were preparing for Kandake's wedding. Both of them seemingly share the same love of birds. However in chapter 9 the two met once again when Emil asked her to dance with him. As a result she begins to somehow heavily trust him and might have a small sign of affection for him, but denies it. Trivia *Alegria was the only one of Kandake's sisters that was not adopted into the royal houshold before they were exhiled. *As mentioned by Kandake in chaper 5, Alegria has a fear of words, also known as Verbophobia. *She is also mentioned to be the only sister who cannot read hinting that she might also be Bibliophobic. *There could possibly be a love triangle formed between Alegria, Emil, and Sadik. *It is unknown why Alegria and Emil's relationship wasn't explored in the part one finale, unlike Matthias and Fatima's. Most likely it will progress further in the second half. *She is noted to enjoy flower arranging and birds. Category:Characters